


Live Evil

by keitolino



Series: The Shiritoris [4]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, F/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/pseuds/keitolino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiya teaches his girlfriend some manners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Evil

**Author's Note:**

> My turn at Shirotori again! This time with "Feeling the same way". Unbeta-ed, nonsense. lol

Feeling the same way about each other was only natural for Toshiya to believe. And he was sure that Nora felt the same form of affection towards him as he felt about her.

At least, he wanted to believe that he knew how she felt. Toshiya did a good job convincing his own mind to such an extent that the border between truth and lie became too blurry and difficult to distinguish. He turned around and walked across the room until he arrived at the foot of Nora's bed. It was already late at night, the silence embraced him; her soft, regular breathing tingled his ears. 

It wasn't her mistake. She didn't know how to do better.

Toshiya swallowed soundly and gently lead his finger down her cheek. Her delicate lips, as tender as a feather, lusciously touched his skin. Her soft, almost too cold skin tickled his own. Electrifying, it seemed. 

Nora's mouth was tightly shut, her eyes closed peacefully. Toshiya smiled down on her. The new haircut really tickled his fancy. She indeed did look amazing with the new bob. While the room was entirely dark, only the streetlights fell upon her sleeping face, Toshiya's mind was full of explosions, covering his whole self behind a deep, blurry curtain.

She was sorry, he knew. She didn't think before her actions.

Toshiya could observe her chest moving steadily while breathing, but her breathing calmed down eventually. His hand found its way down her neck, and caressed her softly. 

She'd never hurt him again. She learned from her errors.

For a very short moment Nora opened her eyes, just to close them again a second later. Little lines on her forehead and around her eyes appeared. Why was she frowning? Toshiya wondered. 

Rattling. But he couldn't ignore her wrongdoings, he had to teach her manners.


End file.
